


Cat's night with a Bird and Spider

by Spider_Menace76



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bondage, Breeding, Castration, Cheating, F/M, Multi, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Spider-Conda, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76
Summary: Catwoman get's the punishment of a lifetime from the duo with the best asses in Marvel and Dc.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle, Felicia Hardy/Bruce Wayne, Koriand'r/Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker/Helena Wayne, Peter Parker/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Peter Parker/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 3





	Cat's night with a Bird and Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwing30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwing30/gifts).



Spider-Man is seen swinging through Gotham feeling sad. After a while of swinging, Peter hears an alarm go off. Peter arrives at the museum. Peter lurks through the place until he is grabbed on the shoulder.

“Ahh!” Peter instinctively flips over the person he was holding in front of him and on their back.

“Ow.” The person he hurt was none other than Dick Grayson also known as Nightwing.

“Sorry Nighty.” Peter apologies while frowning at the surrounding area.

Peter helps Dick up. “What are you doing away from New York, Spider-Man?”

“I thought since Batman was hanging around my turf I would make him jealous by coming to Gotham.” The brunette reasons.

Before the duo with the best asses in Marvel and Dc can say anything more three feminine figures break through a wall in the museum. These lovely ladies were Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman. 

“Look what we have here Birdy and the Insect.”

“Spider’s are arachnids lady!/It’s Nightwing!”

“Harls I really don’t feel like fighting those two tonight.”

“Huff, Fine spray them with the new perfume!”

“They are pheromones.”

“Whatever just do it Red. Please?”

“Fine.” Poison Ivy then covers the room in Pheromones that were from plants hidden in the museum.

“Let’s Go!” The ladies start running with the stolen artifacts while the heroes were distracted, Unfortunately, Catwoman was dragged back by a web from Spider-Man. “Gah!”

The plant woman and jester lady turn to see the cat thief tied up. “Leave her, Harl.” they both nod and jump through an open window.

The two vigilantes feel light-headed and are getting more excited by the moment. They both see Selina struggling to cut out of the web cocoon and approach her maliciously.

“Are you two just gonna let a woman struggle or are you gonna help me out?” she flirts but is surprised when they both pull out their fifteen and fourteen-inch cocks. Selina was gonna say something, but Nightwing shoves his length down her throat making her gag. Spider-Man walks behind her and tears a hole in the webbing and her suit revealing her glistening pussy and puckered asshole.

Nightwing thrust into the cat’s slutty mouth for several minutes as Spider-Man licks her Pussy until she orgasms. Nightwing pulls out of Selina’s throat and covers her in his own sticky fluid. Peter licks Selina’s juices off of his face. Nightwing shoves his cock into Catwoman’s pussy. Spider-Man forces Selina to suck him off for a few moments until his cock is soaking wet, he then proceeds to shove it into her underused ass.

“Like mother, like daughter,” Peter mutters darkly while thinking of the time he took both Helena’s anal and vaginal virginities.

Selina can only moan out in pleasure as she is taken by two men much better than Batman. She even forgot why she was here in the first place.

“Ahh, I’m cumming BREED ME!”

“Take it bitch!/ This ass belongs to me now slut!”

Eventually, the pheromones wear off, and Nightwing and Spider-Man are left with torn costumes and a cat thief covered in cum and leaking from every hole.

“How am I gonna tell my girlfriend that I fucked her mom into next Tuesday?” Peter guiltily sat down on the floor.

“Let’s keep this between the three of us okay?”

“Nightwing, I’m not gonna lie to her just to save myself.”

“Fine.”

They then felt a cold presence behind them.

“I think my Spider-Sense is broken?”

“What did you two do,” Batman growls out.

“Well, we wer-” 

“Wait a minute why do you smell like Felica and Starfire?!”

Batman tenses at Spider-Man’s accusation.

“Oh my god, first Barbra now Kori!” Dick screams out angrily.

“You have to the count of three to run before we come and castrate you Bat Bitch.” Peter warns the prick billionaire. 

And that is the story of how Batman felt pure fear from the men who slept with his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a comment.


End file.
